shazamfandomcom-20200213-history
Shazam! (film)
Shazam! is a American superhero film based on the DC Comics character of the same name. The film is produced by New Line Cinema and DC Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot Billy Batson is a street kid with smarts. All his life he's been waiting to find his mother who he apparently left and lost. Cast *Zachary Levi as Shazam *Asher Angel as Billy Batson *Mark Strong as Thaddeus Sivana *Jack Dylan Grazer as Freddy Freeman **Adam Brody as Shazam Jr. *Djimon Hounsou as The Wizard *Faithe Herman as Darla Dudley **Meagan Good as Shazam Lightning *Grace Fulton as Mary Bromfield **Michelle Borth as Lady Shazam *Ian Chen as Eugene Choi **Ross Butler as Shazam Thunder *Jovan Armand as Pedro Peña **D.J. Cotrona as Shazam Strong *Marta Milans as Rosa Vasquez *Cooper Andrews as Victor Vazquez *David J. MacNeil as Mr. Bryer *Natalia Safran as Portia Sivana *John Glover as *David F. Sandberg as Mister Mind Development New Line Cinema was the original studio company that was developing this film but the it was later absorbed and taken over by Warner Bros. Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson was at one point, during early development of this movie, in talks to play the character of Black Adam however it is not known if he is still attached to the film. Following the success of Warner's film noir-inspired Batman film The Dark Knight and the commercial failure of its lighter, family-friendly Speed Racer during the summer of 2008, August departed from the project after being forced to make the film's script more in line with The Dark Knight's serious tone. In the summer of 2009, it was announced that Bill Birch and JSA/52 co-author Geoff Johns were assigned to write the screenplay, while Segal remained attached as director. In August 2010, Los Angeles Times columnist Geoff Boucher reported that discussions had begun to possibly cancel the theatrical Shazam! movie and do a live-action series for prime time network television instead; by December 2013, Segal reported that the film would not be happening. In 2012, Geoff Johns stated "Oh, no, Shazam!'s always...There's always a possibility for Shazam!. There's always talk about Shazam!. And I can't get into the specifics on that, but yeah, there's hope for Shazam." However, on April 28, 2014, The Wall Street Journal revealed an upcoming slate of Warner Bros. films based on DC Comics properties, including a Shazam film to be potentially released in 2016. Dwayne Johnson confirmed the project and his attachment on August 20, 2014, officially announcing his casting as Black Adam on September 3, 2014. Shazam, still a New Line Cinema production being released through Warner Bros., is being executive produced by Toby Emmerich and screenwriter Darren Lenke of Jack the Giant Slayer and Turbo, has been hired to write the script. Emmerich told Entertainment Weekly in an interview that the film will have a tone unto itself separate from the concurrent Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice film: with a sense of fun and humor, but with real stakes and an anti-hero version of Black Adam. On October 15, 2014, Warner Bros. announced Shazam for a 2019 release as the eighth installment of the DC Extended Universe. Actors Derek Theler and Alan Ritchson have expressed interest for the role of Shazam. Henry Gayden announced that he is writing the film. In July, David F. Sandberg was confirmed as director of the film with production is planned to start in early 2018. Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0448115/ *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shazam!_(film) Category:Shazam! (film)